


Small gestures

by words_and_heartbreak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_heartbreak/pseuds/words_and_heartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who would have thought I'd ever write something for Pokémon? Well, I did. :^)<br/>This is a small fanfiction for Morty x Falkner, also called HonorShipping or Spooky Bird (thanks to my Sister and my Kouhai; I am horribly in love with the last shipping name)~</p><p>Also, I do gift this work to my Kouhai Hikaru and my Sister, because both of them love this ship a lot and kiiiinda got me into it.<br/>Sis, see this one as some kind of belated birthday present. Love you! C: <3</p><p> </p><p>(I am 70% sure these characters are ooc, but I had this scene in mind and couldn't get it outta my head. I apologise in advance if they are and maybe you could give me some feedback on this!)</p><p>Please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought I'd ever write something for Pokémon? Well, I did. :^)  
> This is a small fanfiction for Morty x Falkner, also called HonorShipping or Spooky Bird (thanks to my Sister and my Kouhai; I am horribly in love with the last shipping name)~
> 
> Also, I do gift this work to my Kouhai Hikaru and my Sister, because both of them love this ship a lot and kiiiinda got me into it.  
> Sis, see this one as some kind of belated birthday present. Love you! C: <3
> 
>  
> 
> (I am 70% sure these characters are ooc, but I had this scene in mind and couldn't get it outta my head. I apologise in advance if they are and maybe you could give me some feedback on this!)
> 
> Please enjoy~

Small steps echoed hollow through the dark hall ahead of the gym leader of Violet City; the lantern in his hand gave off only a faint light to brighten the area around him. It wasn’t much, but enough to see for a few meters. A chill crawled up his spine. He felt eyes on him, he knew he was being watched. After all, this ruin was home to many ghost type Pokémon.  
It was not like he hated ghosts or anything, no, but he wasn’t very fond of them either. After all, the fear of ghosts was only something naturally human, wasn’t it?  
However, with his next step, the old wooden plank under his feet squeaked lightly, making him flinch and shudder once again. His partner Hoothoot on his shoulder seemed to be the only support for him, keeping him sane in this insanely dark and hidden place.

Just as he thought about the wide and spacey sky, wished to be outsides again and feel the soft calming breeze on his skin, he could make out some movement in front of him. Unsure, the grip on his lantern became tighter, and he gulped lightly.

“Morty?”, he called out and regret hit him instantly because of how weak and shuddery his voice sounded. But fortunately he seemed to be right; the shadow in front of him turned around and moved into his direction, revealing some blond strands of hair, a violet hair band and some mysteriously sparking purple eyes. The flight type trainer could lose himself every time in these eyes, and for a moment he forgot how creepy and uncomfortable this place was.

The other trainer moved closer to him.

“Falkner,” he spoke finally; he was so close Falkner could almost feel his breath fanning over his face. The entire atmosphere became somewhat tense in this thick and sticky air. Cold fingers reached out and touched the younger man’s face lightly as if to make sure it was really him. “You’re warm.” As usual, Morty’s voice seemed stoic, but his eyes had a whole other story to say. Suddenly, with those strong arms of his, Falkner was pulled into the other gym leader’s chest and embraced tightly; almost did he drop the only source of light at this action.

This exactly was the reason he had walked for seemingly hours through this old and cold building, the reason his Hoothoot had to help out and protect him from the games some ghosts tried to play on him…  
Gladly would he warm the other man’s body with his ow, he knew he’d give him anything hed ever ask for.

“You have been here for a few days, haven’t you?” The only answer was a soft hum that vibrated in the bigger man’s chest.  
“Have you eaten properly?” Another hum.  
Yes, he knew he sounded like a mother, not like a boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but to worry about his partner whenever he would disappear suddenly for another few days. They couldn’t see one another often since they lived in different cities, but in these forgotten places he would wander around and search for answers to his unusual questions or for some Pokémon, he couldn’t even use his phone in there. “I’ve tried to call you…”  
This time he didn’t get a hum for an answer, but a short silence. The ghost trainer pulled away lightly and peered into his partner’s face. The corners of his mouth twitched lightly upwards when he realized his slightly flushed cheeks. “I’m sorry,” Morty apologized with honest eyes. Those pretty eyes… If he didn’t have the ground under his feet, he would have been sure he’d be falling yet again, but he wouldn’t mind, no, but probably even appreciate it. The gym leader of Ecruteak City was the only person to make him feel like this, after all, and Falkner was happy and thankful that these feelings of his were not one-sided.

A light tug on his sleeves pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“Shall we?”  
A cold hand found a warm one and fingers intertwined caringly, sharing the warmth that could usually keep two bodies apart. But not these two.   
No more words needed to be said, only a soft squeeze of the other’s hand or a small exchanged smile into the other’s direction were enough to show what a simple sentence could have expressed just as well.

‘I love you.’


End file.
